ROB (user)
This article is about ROB, the user. If you're looking for R.O.B., the SNES peripheral and playable character in Super Smash Bros. who has periods between his acronym, then you probably be here, since ROB, the user, doesn't have periods, seeing as he is male. General Information ROB is a user on SmashFAQs notorious for his love of Lucina , whom he often refers to as cute, sweet, adorable, or y. ROB is also fond of Lucina's various body parts, particularly her arms, fingers legs, frame, hair, eyes, and skin, which he often refers to with the adjectives of slim, dexterous, slender, delicate, deep, blue, and smooth or flawless, respectively. When posting about Lucina, ROB often ends his messages with a squiggly line (~). SleepyMunchlax1 , a fellow SmashFAQs user, and his sister, ThePicklez1 , who is also a frequent SmashFAQs user, interviewed ROB, and asked him the following questions. How did you find out about Lucina? "I first saw Lucina in Smash Bros., but my love of her didn't start until I played Awakening shortly after Smash 4 released. Oh, Lucina~ You're so beautiful and cute and y~" Why do you end your fanfics with this symbol? ~ "Well, to me, "~" is like an ellipsis (...) in that it indicates a sentence trailing off in thought, but the squiggly-ness of "~" evokes a romantic, fantasizing, infatuated tone, IMO. That's why I end my mini-fanfics about Lucina with "~"; because she's so pretty and attractive~" If you met Lucina irl, what would the first thing you'd say to her? "I would take it slowly, but confidently. Something like, 'Hi, Lucina! I'm ROB, and you seem very nice! I'd love to get to know you better. What's your favorite color?'" What is a squeddly spooch and what am I lying about? (As said in your signature) "Both of those are Invader ZIM references. ZIM is an alien Irken, and Irkens' internal organs are all combined into one super-organ called a squeedlyspooch. 'You're lying!!' is one of ZIM's catchphrases. Invader ZIM is my favorite cartoon, so that's why I have some of ZIM's quotes in my signature." ROB is famous for posting mini-fanfics on SmashFAQs's message boards, which many people are tsundere for. Even they won't admit it, many people secretly get off to them behind the mask of their computer screen. ROB's colorful language, attention to detail, and exceptional ability to recreate intense physical and emotional sensations is simply too much for them. ROB also writes bigger fanfictions, one of which featured Lucina and male Robin . He sent this fanfic to Taoxadasa , a friend on SmashFAQs who stylizes his name with a lowercase "t" (ex. taoxadasa), but the website that hosted this fanfiction, CryptoBin.org, got shut down by the United States government for unknown reasons; it is commonly thought that ROB's incredible fanfiction was distracting FBI agents, so President Obama shut CryptoBin.org down in order to protect the FBI's computers' keys from getting stuck. Thankfully, CryptoBin.org's owners created a new website—CryptoBin.co—that serves an identical function to the original site, even possessing the same interface. Unfortunately, all pastes from CryptoBin.org were lost in the transition to CryptoBin.co. Recently, ROB began working on a full-scale fanfiction for his friend, Taoxadasa, that features Taoxadasa himself, Lucina, and Palutena. This fanfiction will be hosted by CryptoBin.co, fittingly enough. ROB hopes that CryptoBin.co doesn't get shut down by the US government. He is disliked by MkayRose1 because of ROB's "waifu" and hentai obsession, but the feelings are not mutual. ROB's best friends on SmashFAQs are the aforementioned Taoxadasa and JoyfulFireball , the latter of whom has a friendly rivalry with ROB. This friendly rivalry is mainly due to a disagreement over JoyfulFireball's "remove animea" mantra; ROB supports anime and is actually quite a big fan of it, while JoyfulFireball is not so happy with anime's presence on Earth...or anywhere, for that matter. Oftentimes, ROB and Joyful get into heated caps-lock wars over anime. ROB usually wins these battles, but Joyful is perfectly happy with blasting away anime aliens instead of so-called "weebs". ROB's archenemy is RPGrinder , a terrifying foe whom ROB battled by posting mockeries of nature documentaries with Australian narrators that featured the wild RPGrinder as the focus of the series; these posts are recognizable by their shared openings of, "Here we can observe the wild RPGrinder it its natural habitat..." RPGrinder was the cause for several of ROB's bans, and ROB even considered taking the username "ROBinder" as a spiteful homage to his evil enemy. Recently, Brawl 08 , who stylizes his name with a lowercase "b" (ex. brawl_08), has also become one of ROB's enemies after he inflicted unspeakable evils on Taoxadasa. If Brawl_08's behavior continues, he may one day overthrow RPGrinder as ROB's archenemy. ROB, as stated above, is very much in love with Lucina, but, recently, Velouria has also caught his eye, and he is considering entering a polygamous relationship with Lucina and Velouria both. ROB is also an avid fan of hentai; Itadaki! Seieki!, Makitsu Happening, Kyonyuu Fantasy, and ''Swing-Out Sisters! ''are some of his favorites, and many SmashFAQs users enjoy his long-winded posts covering the pros and cons of various hentai productions, even if they won't openly admit it. ROB is also a slight Grammar Nazi, and he is huge proponent of the Oxford comma. ROB would also like to see more use of the semicolon (;), which he finds to be a terribly underused punctuation mark. ROB's favorite font is Verdana, and the writing program he uses to write his fanfictions, Writer, is set to Verdana by default. ROB's favorite color is cyan, but not the bluish type; he prefers the green type of cyan. Secretly, ROB also hates GameFAQs's font because it uses the ugly type of commas. The SmashFAQs Wiki also uses this ugly comma (,). Because of this, ROB avoids using commas on GameFAQs whenever possible. ROB has been banned from GameFAQs a total of eight times for various reasons, and he is currently on his ninth account, Heart-ThROB. Every single of ROB's bans have been IP bans, but he has byped every single one by getting new IP addresses. At this point, SmashFAQs's moderators only ban ROB out of custom; they know he'll be back sooner or later. All of ROB's many usernames, save for his first one, have contained the name "ROB" in some fashion, which is where he gets his nickname. ROB named himself after R.O.B. 64 from Star Fox, but most people mistakenly believe that he named himself after after the SNES peripheral, R.O.B. This is not true, though the SNES peripheral, R.O.B., is pretty cool. Currently, ROB is playing Star Fox Zero, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Pokkén Tournament, and Fire Emblem Fates. He finds it difficult to balance time between all of these games equally, so please excuse him if he isn't playing one of those games very often. ROB would also split this article into more sections, but he's too lazy, so he just put all the information under "General Information". ROB might add more to this article later if he's bored enough. Category:Users Category:Animea